Deceit
by Pome'grante
Summary: GaaraxSakura When Sakura gets attacked in Suna, darkness covers her eyes, and fear grips her throat. No longer able to see or speak, will love at first sight be possible? Review! You know you love me!
1. The Sky Is A Sticker

**AN/- Yup, this is my second story. Not my second finished one though. I promise this one will be better then the first one. But then again, if you think it isn't, that promise can mean a lot of things, so it's your fault if you assume what better is. So short in short, don't raise your hopes up kay? P.S. - I finally have an editor, and she seems really good, so I won't be needing one for a while. P.P.S - Go to the story called To Mend A Broken Soul by I.Plead.Ignorance, you'll see my name in chapter 7! **

**He says/She says - "I totally forgot! He's into dead girls!" - Kagome,_ Inuyasha_**

_Chapter 1 - Turn it, Leave it, Stop-Format it. Technologic._

It was well passed midnight as 19 year-old Sakura was walking back to the hotel Shizune, Tsunade, and Sakura were staying in at Suna, carrying a bag full of sake bottles. Tsunade had come for 'buisness' reasons and wanted to bring her along her two apprentices for the ride. But of course, as soon as they arrived, the Kazekage had just left on an emergancy meeting. His assistent had said that he would like them to stay in Suna until he got back, which would be a week. Five days had already passed, and Tsunade had been drinking every night, until they ran out of sake three hours ago. But Sakura could've made it back awhile ago, but who wants to stay in a room with a drunken Tsunade?

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the stars. The night sky was awfully pretty. It was a very clear night so the sky looked like a sticker that she could peel off.

Sakura could feel someone tailing her. Their chakra was hidden, but she could still feel a bit of it leak out. All of her senses turned on as if someone electricuted her.

_'Calm down Sakura.' _She thought. _'They're probably just walking home the same way as you._' But she walked a bit faster, sand falling into her shoe as she did so.

Minutes passed, but the pursuer didn't turn into any of the houses that she passed. She then tried to plan out how to get away from this follower without him knowing she knew about him.

_'They must be after the hokage.' _Sakura relized.

"Shit! Is it that time already!" Sakura shouted to make sure the follower heard. "They're going to kill me!" Making sure she didn't yell out Tsunade's our Shizune's names, Sakura ran as fast as she could, sending chakra to her legs. She ran wildly throughout the village, not daring to go back to the hotel where the hokage might get angry at Suna and cause a war.

Suddenly her legs didn't move anymore. Her feet dug into the sand trapping her feet. She tried to break free, but to no avail. Just when she was about to scream into the night, she felt a cold hand reach from behind and muffled her cries. She bit the hand as hard as she could until she tasted a warm blood. But the hand never left her mouth.

"Now, now...we wouldn't want someone to 'accidently' hurt you now would we?" the voice was cold and unfimiliar, but definatly male. Sakura clawed at the arm until she heard a hiss. "I was told to bring you back alive..." Sakura's body froze as she relized who he was working for. She could tell that he felt her freeze and he was smirking in satisfaction. "But of course, I guess we can damage the goods a little..." Sakura's body stiffened as she felt the man press his body against hers. Sakura grabbed his arm and threw him over her head. He landed on his feet and dashed at Sakura, pulling a kunai from his back.

The stranger jumped and tried to thrust the kunai into her chest but Sakura was quicker; she leaned back far enough to let her hands touch the ground then lifted her legs and sent a kick into his stomache. The man gasped as she kicked the wind out of him, and Sakura took that moment to swing her right leg at him and hit the man in the face. The man was sent flying in the other direction and landed in the sand.

Standing up, Sakura brushed some sand off of her shirt, feeling some of the sand falling into her shirt, she then realized there was a small cut where the man's kunai probably grazed it. She sighed. It was a very nice shirt she had gotten just a while back. It was a dark violet fish net t-shirt. The silky black sleevless shirt she was wearing underneth it had a small hole in it as well. Saddened, Sakura lift her sandel, letting all the sand fall out, then lifted her other sandel.

She slowly walked around trying to pin point his chakra. When she finally arrived to where his chakra was, moments later, Sakura noticed he wasn't there.

A body of chakra was right in front of her feet, but the actual body wasn't there!

Her arm twisted painfully behind her back and her other arm was twisted around her neck, threatening to strangle her.

"No one will save you now..." his hot breath filled her ears, and sent a ominous tremble down her body. She then noticed at that moment that the man was merely toying with her. He could've stopped all of her attacks if he wanted to. He could have very well killed her by now. But he didn't.

No.

He wanted to have some fun first.

Sakura's body started to tremble furiously. She was scared. No, scared wasn't even the right word. She was _terrified._ She had never felt so much fear since Orochimaru had come to visit Sasuke and them in the Forest of Death.

_'Run!' _Sakura thought, but there was no action. She merely stood there like a doll while the man started to undress her.

_'Do something.' _She begged herself. The stranger sniffed her hair and groaned.

_'Anything.' _Her mind raced. He kissed the back of her neck, moving up to her ear, chuckling to himself.

_'Do something!' _She threw back her head and it made contact with his forehead, hard. The man groaned and his hands instinctivly reached for his head, it gave Sakura the chance to run away. But not very far.

"Help! Someon-" She was roughly pushed against a wall, and instantly knew what he was going to do to her. Surely there was someone that heard her. Didn't someone always save the one in peril? She tried to scream again, but the man took this oppertunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sakura bit his tongue and shoved him away, but he caught her wrists in time.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed at the top of her voice, and filled her hand with chakra as she ran towards the man. He disappeared as she approached, and reappeared beside her. Suddenly, Sakura's oxygen was cut off, her head banged against a building, a strong grip was around her neck. He lifted her off the ground by her neck as she was trying to gasp for air, her head throbbing against the hard wall. Sakura couldn't think anymore, her head wasn't working fast enough with the oxygen deprivation.

"I'll just keep you sealed up for now." he whispered with a hint of threat, and let go of her. But before she hit the ground, the man was already doing fast and complicating hand signs. He swiftly picked up Sakura's limp arms and placed them over her own eyes and mouth, bit his finger so blood trickled down, and hit her hands.

Her chakra then was out of her control. She couldn't feel it move around on her own will anymore. The man backed away and Sakura tried to scream but no sound came out, only the burning sensation in her throat caused her to stop. It was as if she was drinking bits of metal that were scrapping her throat. She coughed out blood on the ground. Her eyes felt heavy, as if she were sleepy, but she was never more awake in her entire life. She tried to force her eyelids to open, but nothing happened.

"How do you like it?" The man asked in a tone that sounded like he was amused. "I made this jutsu up myself. It seals up the person's voice, vision, and makes them unable to use their chakra." Sakura was horrified. There was no way she would escape now. "Quite effective neh?" The man asked. But he didn't wait for an answer, he pinned her down on the ground and started taking off her shirts. Sakura was getting exhausted, she couldn't do anything. Tears spilled out underneth her eyelids, silently begging the man to stop. He ignored it and started taking off her bra. She struggled, but it was futile. Sakura felt her body get hot from the horror. But the man started grinding his member against her.

Sakura started crying even more. Someone should've saved her before this happened. Someone was always saved before this would happen. The man took off Sakura's shorts. Why did this have to happen? Why did they want her so badly? Why did they hire this man to take her, when they had all the money they needed without her. They wanted her to suffer...Like what this man was doing to her...They were going to sell her...She started seperating her heart and mind from her body; like a doll.

Yes. She was just a doll. A tool. She had no heart. She had no mind of her own. She had nothing.

Sakura felt the man's body lift from hers, and the cold evening air come across her naked body. Was he done? He couldn't have been done, he never penetrated her.Will he leave her here to die, or take her back to that place?

She laid there in the cold for several more seconds. Or was it minutes? Time had escaped her.

A scream pierced her mind.

_'Is someone there?' _She thought. Then, she felt someone get close to her, and panic gripped her heart tightly. A hand touched her arm, and it was as if death touched her. She jerked her hand away and tried to conceal herself with just her arms. It was the man again. What did he want with her now? He did what he wanted to. He was going to hurt her again. The arm dragged her across the sand. Cool sand brushed against her naked body. She didn't want to go back to that place though.

She yanked on the arm that was dragging her until the man fell, and she ran half naked into the darkness.

She won't go back.

Not there.

Anywhere but there.

Blood reached her nose so she stopped running. Where was that smell coming from? Were there corpses around?

Warm sand enclosed around her body. It climbed up her legs and around her arms, and around her entire body so that only her head was surfaced. Her body screamed in protest against the pressure that the sand was causing, cutting off her circulation, but it was keeping her warm from the wind so she didn't mind. She heard the man walk up to her slowly. Sakura's head bowed down, as if she were bowing to him in defeat. She felt a thumb and a finger hold her chin up, as if the person was inspecting her face.

"Open your eyes." The person commanded. The voice came from the man, only, it wasn't him. It wasn't the stranger that hurt her. It was a different voice. Someone did save her. Tears of happiness came out of her eyes. "Open your eyes." The person commanded with more authority. But Sakura couldn't lift her eyes, she couldn't talk either, or else, she would suffer the horrible scraping of her throat again.

After a few moments, she heard him say, "Let's go." And the person started walking, the sand trickling down from her body. Blood rushed to her limbs and caused Sakura to collapse in the sand. Sakura managed to stand up, but by the time she did, she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore over the wind that was starting to blow harder. Not knowing what to do, she started trying to make her way back to the hotel, feeling her way against the walls of the buildings. This carried on for what seemed like hours for Sakura, because every little noise caused her to restart her heart.

Someone grabbed her wrists.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice growled. Sakura gasped and tried to wring free. "Stop moving." The voice commanded, and she recgonized it as the same man that saved her. Sakura stood there stupidly not knowing what to do. There was a rustle of clothing and a, "Wear this." and a cloak draped over her frame, protecting her against the cold wind. Nodding her head in thanks to the man, Sakura dug her nose into the cloak, appreciating the warmth.

But whether the man understood her thanks or not, he didn't say anything. He dragged her behind him, holding her by her wrists in a way that would cause bruises after he let go. Sakura was half asleep by the time they went into a building. He dragged her into a room and left. Sakura felt her way around the room, careful not to break anything, until she felt what was a bed. She flopped her body on it and fell asleep instantly. With the distant thought of whose house she was in.

**AN/- Ok, I recently found out that one of my favourite authors has not retired. I want them to read my stories but she's only into yaoi, and GaaraxHinata. I WILL GET HER TO READ IT! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem **

**My updates are irregular because we just opened up another restaurant, and my parents want me and my brothers -I have 2 brothers- as well as my sister -who is the oldest- to go out and help out. But I always update as soon as I can because I hate stories that never update. But then again, the authors have like 20 stories out to update.**

**-cough Gin-inu- haha...**

**P.S - I recently started reading the Naruto manga, and i'm at chapter 255 and Gaara apeared, and I actually started hyperventilating. I'm not one of those people who hyperventilate, but I do overreact a lot, but in a comical way. -Or so my friends say- **

**-Kim**


	2. Blind For All To See

**AN/- I recently heard that one of my favourite authors, Loveshinobi4eva is currently in the hospital. I don't know the reason, because she didn't tell me. (-tear-) But I would like for her to become strong before she writes again. If she ever, and I mean EVER writes when she is sick, I will smack her across the face. (not really, I have too much respect for her) Please take it easy Nicole. I hope you and your sister will be ok in the future.**

**-Kim **

** Reposted because the beginning part annoyed the hell out of me. **

**Disclaimers - I own nothing but the pants I'm wearing, and the $0.56 in the pocket.**

**He says/She says - _"_He who laughs last, thinks slowest." - Kim to Miranda**

_Chapter 2 - Put On The Collar Of Roses, And Bite Upon The Chain_

Sakura distantly heard shouting, and stirred around underneth her comfy blanket.

_'Ugh...What are Shizune and Tsunade arguing about now?' _She thought. Sakura dug her face into the soft cozy blanket, and took a deep breath. Which made her relize that the blanket smelled different. It didn't smell like the one at the hotel, and it didn't smell like the one she had at home. It smelt like...everything else in the room. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Flashes of what happened last night popped in and out of her head, telling her what happened. That would mean, the blanket she was holding was actually the cloak that man gave her. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but it was as if she had never opened them before. Then if the two people arguing downstairs weren't Tsunade and Shizune, then who were they?

One of the voices was unmistakably female, while the other was a deep male voice. They were arguing on who should buy groceries this week. Sakura felt her heart dropped as she noticed that it wasn't the same male that saved her last night.

_'Was I that much of a burden for him to just drop me at a random house?'_ She thought sadly. He was such a kind person, and he seemed likea very interesting person. Sakura wanted to go downstairs to greet the people that allowed her to stay in their household overnight, but figured that it would be best if she found some clothes to cover her practicly naked body.

Sakura wrapped the cloak over her body, stood up, and felt around the walls to find a closet. She ran into a dresser, and almost broke a vase that was on it, until

she finally found the closet. She opened it, and felt around for anything that would fit her. Everything felt way to big for her, but she found the smallest t-shirt she could find

and slipped it over her head. It seemed to fit ok, but the shoulders were so big for her it slipped off her shoulder, in which Sakura hastily slipped it back in place. Next she

found some pants that seemed to fit her pretty well, but was still way to baggy and fell to the ground. But at least the fit her hips, and she wouldnt have to keep on pulling up her pants the rest of the morning. As far as she knew, her t-shirt could have read 'Fuck me' and

she wouldn't even have known.

Slowly, she opened the door, and walked out. The soft carpet squished underneth her feet as she made way to the stairs. Sakura put her hands out infront of herself so she wouldn't bump into things. She touched a wall and followed it until she felt a wooden railing. She slowly walked down the stairs so she wouldn't miss a step and fall, but by then, the voices were getting louder.

"I got them last week, now you have to do your turn!" The male's angry voice broke through Sakura's sleepy walk.

"I don't care! I have to cook for you guys everyday! Show some respect and buy the groceries!" The female voice heavy with authority.

"Your food tastes like shit! Get the groceries and I'll cook then!" The male voice was having a hard time trying not to shout even louder.

"Your cooking is worse! The only thing that you can cook is Instant Ramen! And even I have to boil the water for you!" The female voice was getting louder. Before Sakura could hear what the other person would say, her foot missed a step on the stairs and the carpet unpleasantly scraped her back. She thought that there were only seven steps on the stairs. She was wrong. Aparently, the two heard the thud and rushed over.

"Woah! Are you ok?!" It was the girl's voice, and she helped Sakura get on her feet again.

"Look what you did Temari! You woke her up! Gaara clearly told us not to!" The male's voice shook in panic.

_'Gaara must be their dad.' _She thought as her head tilted slightly.

"What did you do." This time it was a male's voice. But not the one that was arguing. It was a different voice, but fimiliar too.

"Gaara!" The other two cried.

_'This is weird...I only heard two sets of footsteps when they came. Who is this Gaara?'_

"Well, uh...we kind of...were kind of...talking loudly...and uh..." Sakura smiled. Then they both suddenly just stopped talking and silence took over. Sakura was wondering why it suddenly got quiet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara was sitting on the roof as his idiot silblings argued over something stupid. Then he heard a soft 'thud' and closed his eyes.

_'Kankuro probebly got on the wrong side of Temari.' _ He thought.

"Look what you did Temari! You woke her up! Gaara clearly told us not to!" He heard Kankuro's voice filled with panic. Gaara's eyes shot open as he relized that Kankuro was referring to their guest. Sand engulfed Gaara as he teleported downstairs, and right behind the scene.

"What did you do." His voice more of a command then a question. Both of them jumped and turned around to face Gaara. The girl however, just stood her head slightly tilted, her pink hair resting on her shoulders, her eyebrows slanted towards each other.

"Well, uh...we kind of...were kind of...talking loudly...and uh..." The girl smiled. Gaara wasn't listening to the two anymore. He noticed that she was wearing his clothes, even though they were far too big for her. Her black pants reached down to the floor, barely fitting her hips. Her t-shirt was white and seemed to fit her well. Except Gaara wasn't staring at her clothing, not directly that is. Part of the shirt slipped off her shoulders and was on her upper arm, exposing her white skin. The white t-shirt made it practicly see through, and Gaara could clearly see her breasts. She was unaware of this however, her head still slightly tilted, as if waiting for something. However, seeing her wearing his clothes amused him.

"Well...uh..." Temari's voice broke through the silence. "I need to go to the office, and uh...yeah..." Temari just drifted off, and headed towards the door.

"Yeah...er...me too!" Kankuro followed Temari. "We'll just...go..." They opened the door and ran out. Kankuro opened it again and stuck his head in. "You have a meeting at 2:00pm with the Hokage, Gaara." He added before he dashed away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura was confused. A meeting with the Hokage? Was Gaara such an important person, that he has a meeting with the

Hokage herself? Then it all clicked together. Her jaw dropped and she pointed to where she thought he was.

_'Your the Kazekage!?!?' _As if he could hear her thoughts. But it seemed like he could, because she knew he was smirking. Before she could say, or do anything, he walked away.

"Follow." He commanded. And once again, she couldn't hear his footsteps. All she heard was her own breathing, and she was quite annoyed that he didn't notice that SHE WAS BLIND. Sakura moved around, trying to find a hidden door of some kind that led to where Gaara was.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara was waiting in the kitchen for Sakura to come. He got up and made some toast. Then he heard another 'thud' and was getting angry how she couldn't go anywhere without falling. Gaara then relized that it was because that guy performed the jutsu on her last night, that SHE WAS BLIND. He teleported to where he heard her fall before, however, he didn't expect the pink haired girl to be on all fours, and giving Gaara a front row view down her shirt. Only when she stood up did Gaara tear his eyes away from her chest. She was feeling the walls, like trying to find a door. He smirked, and grabbed her wrist. She lifted her head in surprise as he dragged her into the kitchen.

**AN/- I just finished watching a series called Ayashi no Ceres. I have to say it's a lot like Yuu Watase's other works. But I liked Fushigi Yuugi way better.**

**After I watched it, I had a sudden urge to watch Full Moon wo Sagashite again. And no matter how many times I watch that series, I always cry like mad.**

**First time, I actually had to stop halfway through the last episode because I couldn't read the subtitles. (My tears were in the way.) I'm currently watching Mermaid Melody, which is a lot like Sailor Moon, but the girl reminds me alot like Mitsuki, and the guy as the main character in DNAngel.**

**-Kim**


	3. Tell Everyone Your A Mute

**AN/- Um really short, I wanted this to be the end of the 2nd chapters so...**

**P.S - Yeah, I changed the summary and the title. I'm starting to wonder whether the first people that read this story will be able to find it again...Oh well...**

** Reposted because the beginning part annoyed the hell out of me. **

**He said/She said - "PENIS!" The entire 806 Classroom at lunch**

**Disclamer/- I couldn't draw a straight line, even if I had a rular. Now do you believe me when I say that Naruto is not mine?**

_Chapter 3 - Help! I need sombody! Help!_

Sakura was dragged in the opposite direction of where she was origionally going. Suddenly, the soft squisy carpet left her feet and was replaced by cold tiles.

_'We must be in the kitchen then...' _Sakura guessed. Gaara let go of her wrist rather quickly, and it plopped back to Sakura's side as they both stood there in silence.

_'Where am I?' _ She thought to herself, but expected him to answer her. And of course, he didn't. Sakura was rather angry at the lack of communication she had. She grabbed his arm, furrowed her eyebrows and tried to send chakra out of her body along with her thoughts. But nothing happened. She couldn't control her chakra. Then she remembered that man's voice.

_"I made this jutsu up myself. It seals up the person's voice, vision, and makes them unable to use their chakra." _ Sakura shivered as she remembered his voice, and couldn't help the panic that washed over her again. She tried again, only this time she tried harder, but was given the same outcome. Sakura started scrunching her lips together in frustration, and chakra refused to come out of her body. Slowly, but surely, she was getting rather annoyed that her body was acting the way she wanted it to, in many ways. Stubborn as she was, Sakura prepared to try again. Clearing her mind so only one question entered her mind.

_'Where am I?' _She repeated that over and over again, getting louder and louder. She tried to let her chakra flow out of her hands and into Gaara's body.

_'Where am I?' 'Where am I?' 'Where am I?' 'Where am I?!' _Nothing was happening. _'Where am I?! Where am I?! Where am I?!!?' _Nothing. Getting angrier and angrier, Sakura yelled in her mind. _'WHERE AM I?! WHERE AM I?!' _ Then...

_'WHERE-' _ A bit of chakra left her body, and went into Gaara's. They both felt it. But the voice that errupted Gaara's thoughts was not hers. It was like a stranger's voice. Sakura's legs started to go asleep. She was getting light headed and dizzy. Standing up felt like such a burden for her. She meant to fall slowly and with at least some grace, but her kees buckled, and banged against the tiles painfully. Sakura tried to put her arms infront of herself, but they weren't responding. The only thing Sakura managed to do was turn her face on the side so that her face wouldn't be retarded and she fell asleep before she hit the floor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN/- I don't know why, but hardly anyone cares to review. T.T Please, if you like my story, review. If you don't, I am serious when I say that I will update even slower. It's not that I'm stubborn, or don't have self confidence, it's just that when people are waiting for my stories, I tend to write faster. It's as if your words come to life and poke my sides until I'm done a chapter! Then, I get 6 minutes and 47 seconds of poke-free time...Then the words from my other story start poking me. xD**


	4. The Door Is Always The Key

**A/N - I now go to SJAM high school, and this one guy i've known since I moved here is suddenly being really friendly...Like randomly waving to me in the halls...I'm becoming really paranoid by it. His stupid friend always has that, "I know your secret" Look on his face when I see him, and the guy has that, "My stupid friend told me your secret" grin on. And they don't do it everytime I see them too! They do it when I think they've stopped! Would YOU not be paranoid by that?! **

** Reposted because the beginning part annoyed the hell out of me. **

**He says/She says - "I hope that that tree branches snaps and you fall on your ass and die." "Yeah?! Well...Yeah I have nothing to say to that..." - Kim+John aka the stupid friend.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the plot line. I do however, own all of my friends. I wonder if I could somehow trade?**

_Chapter 4 - Climb three flights to tremble at the sight of your already open door _

Sakura stirred around underneth her warm sheets. Exhaustion weighed over her like a heavy blanket, refusing to slide off, no matter how hard she tried. Sakura tiredly opened her eyes and saw a blurry state of the room she was in. The walls were such a pale red that they were almost pink. _Almost. _ The vase she almost bumped into the first time she arrived here was actually quite large and looked expensive. The design was so confusing it was beautiful. Sakura's vision was still blury, so she went closer to it to examine it, until she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Sakura saw a man with cyan eyes and flaming red hair against the wall. Her mind told her she should be terrified of this man, this man who was suddenly in the same room as she was, but she wasn't. She wasn't the least bit scared of him. Intimidated, yes. But terrified wasn't the right word. There seemed to be blood on his forehead, which shocked Sakura. Sakura swung her legs off the bed and hurriedly walked to him, her medic instincts kicking in. But before she took four steps, her vision clicked black like a telescope that ran out of money.

Sakura blinked several times to make sure that her eyes were open. They were, but her vision remained to return to her. Panic swept through Sakura and she franticlly began to wave her hand infront of her face, as if that would return her vision. A tight grip around her wrist stopped her hand from waving to herself like an idiotic child.

"Stop that." The voice was Gaara's.

_'Holy shit fuck! That was him against the wall?!' _ Shock rippled through Sakura. The grip left her wrist, and the blood flowed back leaving a cool prickling feeling on her hand. Sakura imagined herself in the pink room with him infront of her, her staring at where she thought he was. Well at least she could open her eyes, even if her vision wasn't there.

_'Tsunade.' _The name hit her like someone threw a mango at her, and stuck like mango juice. Her face suddenly went rigid, and it did not go unoticed. Sakura thought for a minute.

_'Didn't Gaara have a meeting with her at 2:00pm?'_

_**Well seeing as he's here, he either left and came back, or you've been knocked out for under 3 hours. **_

Sakura was thinking on whether to act out Tsunade, or risk sending her thoughts to him again. Sure, sending her thoughts to him in this state would most likely damage her chakra system, but it was less embarresing then acting like a Tsunade when she was blind. Or was it? Feinting again would mean that she was being weak him and that would be humiliating. So she was either going to damage her dignity, or her pride along with her chakra system. Hm...Or she could avoid everything altogether by asking the time.

Sakura pointed to her wrist, and put both of her elbows to her sides, and raised her arms, and shrugged her shoulders. No response came. She leaned in and reached out to tug on his shirt, and managed to get a fistfull of air until Sakura felt her body falling forwards, wildly attempting to grasp anything that would stop her fall. But then a miracle happened, she managed to put her clumsy arms infront of herself to lessen the impact, but it was still painful.

Footsteps moved slowly towards her, grabbed her arm and hoisted her up effortlessly. Most likely Gaara's doing. Sakura stood there embarresed until she heard his footsteps moving away, purposely loud enough so she could hear so she could follow. Hesitantly, Sakura followed him, but didn't stretch her arms infront of herself because she was afraid she might hit him with her clumsy arms.

Keeping track of when she was walking into a room and exiting a room was hard. Squishy carpet was everywhere in the house except in the kitchen, and most likely the bathroom. Keeping track of where she was in the house was even harder, but since she was never alone, she didn't have to worry. As long as she kept on following Gaara, she could be safe.

You know, it's odd that when Sakura was thinking about not getting hurt, she dazed out and didn't relize that she was about to walk down the stairs. Her foot missed the first step, and she felt her heart lurch and she gasped as she felt her foot go down further then the original ground she became so accustomed to. Her head hit something soft and hard that stopped her from falling.

_'What the hell is this?! It's soft and hard!!' _Sakura started panicking in her head. And instinctivly reached out and grabbed it.

"That is my back." Gaara's voice cut through Sakura's thick panic, as embarresment replaced it. **Thought it was his penis!? HAH! You sick bastards!!**

Sakura quickly regained some composer, and bowed. But just made things worse by hitting her head against his back again. Then she gave up altogether, and remained behind him.

_'**God...This isn't helping! I'm fucking blind, and it's like he doesn't understand it's a disability!!!! **_Inner Sakura fumed. Sakura felt her legs leave the ground and thought for a fleeting moment she was falling yet again. But she felt Gaara's arm circled around her back and upper thighs as she felt her face get warmer. He carried her down the stairs, and when he reached the bottom, Sakura squirmed away from his hold. When solid ground was against the tips of her toes, relieft washed over her.

"Temari." Sakura looked up as if he was talking to her.

"Yesm?" A female voice rang out somewhere in front of Sakura and startled her.

"Take care of her." His voice was rather rude as he commanded her, but Temari had to problem following his rude command.

"Sure." She waited for a moment. "Okay, he's gone. Phew...Oh, this is for you." She took Sakura's hand and put what felt like a piece of toast in her hand. For the next little bit, Temari explained to Sakura everything; where the bathroom was, where the kitchen was, what to do if it was the time of month, what she, and her brothers looked like, Gaara's ability to disappear as fast as he could appear, and so forth. Only something a girl that was sensitive about things could know. She directed Sakura back upstairs and handed her a bundle of clothing as well as a towel, and told her to try and find the bathroom by herself. After she left, Sakura tried to figure out where she was from Temari's helpful tips. A piece of the flooring would squeak behind her if she stepped on it; so the stairs were behind her. There was a room on the right that had a loose doorknob; so it belonged to Temari. There was another door on the far right that came before a corner; that was Gaara's room, so the bathroom should be the room right after Gaara's with the door that always got stuck.

Sakura kind of hit it with her hip and the door opened. Steam engulfed her as if someone was taking a shower, but there was no sound. Relieved that she was finally going to get clean, Sakura turned on the shower, and quickly undressed. She stepped in, and pulled the curtain back, shy with her body, even if she was alone. Warm water touched her feet, but it wasn't water that was spitting at her, the tub was already full of water. Sakura felt around the bottom of the tub and tried to unplug it. After she unplugged it, she let the hot water fall on her as she felt the tension in her back relax and let out a sigh. A head rested on the back of her neck, and Sakura's moment of peace was shattered as every muscle she possesed snapped awake.

"Surely," The voice ran down her spine, and up into her heart, as Sakura relized, this was the 10 billionth time she ran into him. His nose ran down her shoulder blades."You know how to knock?"

**AN-/ I was gonna write more, but it's been like over a month since you guys have been so supportive of me. T.T I love you all! And I've decided to TEMPERARLY stop, because shit has been happening, and high school academic english is sucking the creativity out of me. And when I say shit happening, I don't mean stupid stuff like me liking a guy, (pfft...) or homework, (Actually, I do mean homework) But because my mother hates me, (I've actually heard her say it, so don't deny it) and I have some fatal disease that is nothing but my sister's fault. Well, i'd like to say,-since i'm going to die in the next 18 years- (give or take a few years) that I have things to do, or places to go, but I don't. Life's a bitch. Ne?**

**P.S - Don't give me your pity either. I'm not as weak as you think. But i'll try to finish this story and my other one before it happens. (Smiles)**

**Love,**

**-Kim.**


	5. A Slight Hole In The Wall

**A/N - BLAH! Not really back from hiatus, this is just done in the wee little minutes of my creative time.**

**He says/She says - "When depression hits, it hits hard. And when it hits hard, drink orange juice." - Kim **

**Disclaimer - Nupe. Not mine. **

_Chapter 5 - Live through this. And you won't look back._

Even though the shower was on, and there was moisture in the air, Sakura could still feel cold sweat roll down her body. She was embarrassed. But moreover, she was frustrated. Why couldn't she just be able to see?! Gaara moved himself away from her, and the shower curtains shift. Sakura ran her fingers through her wet tangled hair. That helped her calm down, but no matter how hard she tried, her muscles refused to relax. Half an hour passed, but time seemed to slow down. The steam seeped into her mind, and clouded her thoughts. She started washing her hair, with no thoughts in her mind. Moments passed and no motion could be heard, so Sakura reached around trying to find the shampoo but gave up almost instantly.

Frustrated by how weak she was becoming, Sakura punched the wall, expecting it to break; but of course, her chakra flow was still uncontrollable. Everything was becoming ridiculous. She was losing control of her life again. She was losing ground, and Sakura hated to lose ground. Her life was breaking. But through her depression, and through the steaming bathroom, something cold and wet oozed down her head. Sakura's eyes widened, and she slowly reached for her head with her right hand. It was gooey, and cold. Sakura lifted her hand.

"_What the hell is..." _A hand pressed hers against her head gently, and another hand intertwined around her left. Sakura tried to alarm her body but it couldn't move. Her tense body just froze. Sakura battled to regain control of her body as Gaara started to wash her hair. Sakura's heart began spluttering hyperactively, and her eyes became wide until shampoo fell into her eyes. The burning sensation made her wince as the shampoo fell down her face.

Thoughts tried to break through her clouded mind without success. Sakura wanted to know what to do. She wanted to hear her thoughts. The movement in her hair ceased. Arms wrapped protectively around her. Gaara's body pressed closer to her. She could feel his chest against her back. Silence dragged around the room, and Sakura did not dare move. He sighed deeply into her ear, then she heard the shower curtains swiftly shift, and shortly heard the bathroom door gently shut as Gaara left her.

Sakura stood there in a daze, horrified.

She saw his eyes.

Those dark eyes.

The hot water had run out.

Cold water sprinkled on her body.

She quietly rinsed the shampoo out of her eyes and hair, as she suppressed the memories. When she finished, she toweled herself off, put on what felt like shorts and a pretty tight t-shirt, and slowly made her way out of the bathroom and downstairs. The refreshing air around her made her clean skin get smoother and softer. As soon as her soft foot touched cool tiles, she heard a voice.

"Hey Sakura!" The voice belonged to Temari. "Dinner's on the table."

_'Dinner?' Did I really sleep for that long? _Sakura absently thought as Temari guided her to the kitchen table. When she sat down on a chair, she realized that someone else was there. They might've tried to hide that fact, but Sakura could feel them breathing. It would either be Gaara, or Kankuro. The memory of Gaara and her in the shower made her cheeks flush red. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to shake off those memories.

"Here you go!" Temari placed a bowl or plate in front of her, and it made a clear note into the air. Sakura reached onto the cold table, and tried to find a fork, chopsticks, or any kind of eating utensil, but her hand touched something hot, and she recoiled in pain.

"Temari! She can't eat herself! Help her!" The voice was unfamiliar, but deep and masculine. Sakura panicked for a moment.

_'Who is this guy? Why haven't I me-…Oh! This must be Kankuro then.' _Cold relief washed over her, and calmed her heart.

'_No…that isn't relief…what is it then?'_

"Ah! Look at your hand!" Temari exclaimed. Sakura quietly sighed. Of course she couldn't look at it, and she probably wouldn't look at even if she could; she didn't care.

"Now, say 'ahh'!" Sakura opened her mouth. The food was edible, but not a luxury. No matter how much she ate, Sakura still couldn't find out what the food was, nor could she figure out the ingredients. It was hot, and slightly spicy, with a lot of meat in it, but it was a little too bland for her tastes. She didn't particularly enjoy someone feeding her, but she was too hungry to care.

After her meal, Temari left to do some small mission Gaara had assigned her, and Kankuro seemed to have disappeared during her feeding. Confused as to what she should do with herself, Sakura walked around the house, feeling what she could, but later gave up as it was frustrating not being able to see in unknown territory.

Sakura had ended up somewhere pretty far from the kitchen, where it was nice and cool. Bored out of her mind, Sakura clenched her fist, and tapped the wall. It made a satisfying _thump_, and all went quiet. _Thump…thump…thump…thump! Thump! Thump!! Thump!! Thump!! _Sakura was enjoying herself as she pounded her frustrations into the wall. She didn't care that she was ruining someone's home.

_BAM! _

They kidnapped her…

_BAM!! _

…Taking care of her…

_BAM!! _

…As if she was a little girl that couldn't protect herself…

_BAM!!!_

…Like she was weak…

_WHAM!_

…Just like he said…

_WHAM!!_

…With those cold eyes.

_WHAMM!_

_CRACK!!_

_BA-_

_'Uh – oh… I think I made a slight hole in the wall…'_ Sakura stopped in mid-punch, panting. She let herself fall backwards, loving the feel of the carpet underneath her, and the cool air rushing through the room.

She didn't realize that her eyes had closed, and that her mind had drifted off to a forbidden place in her mind. But she was depressed, and annoyed that it was happening again, even though she swore that she wouldn't let it happen.

She saw him again.

'_You're weak.'_ His voice was so beautiful she felt herself crying.

He was walking past her now.

'_Don't go.' _She sobbed.

Those eyes…

'_Hold me.'_

…Those dark eyes.

'_Look at me'_

His eyes…

'…_Please…' _

…That didn't even hold a reflection of her in them.

_'Sasuke...'_

**A/N – I hate checking my mail now. Since it's summer, people are reading fanfiction. Therefore, sending me reviews and I feel so guilty…Especially ones about my other story because I have pretty much given up on that one. I have absolutely no clue when the next chapter will be out. This one chapter took about 4 months. I am that lazy. This chapter isn't even on the plotline. Except the shower part. Fsck this is so annoying. Grr…**

**-Kim **

**P.S – love is always needed. S2**


	6. Evil Is In This House

**A/N – More people have put this story on their alert list then they have submitted a review. **

…

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING MY RAMBLINGS?!?! SUBMIT A REVIEW! **

**NOW!!! OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A JAR!**

**He says/She says – "We can't go back. Going forward is hard enough." – **_**Miho from MegaTokyo**_

_Chapters 6 – If I know you're running, then I know your hiding_

Sakura rolled onto her side.

_'This is really soft…' _She thought as she petted the carpet. The world was a tangy black beneath her eyelids, and she liked it like that. She rolled onto her other side. Orange light seeped into her eyelids. Her eyes flicked open, and she immediately regretted it; the sun was setting through the window, and she was staring right at it. Clenching her eyes shut, Sakura looked away and re-opened her eyes to see a blotchy gaping hole in the wall.

_'…' _

_'This is compensation for kidnapping me'_ Sakura reassured herself. She noticed that she could see now, and was happy that her vision was back to normal. No more walking around aimlessly like an idiot, she could walk straight out the door right now and be free! She could go back to Konoha and ---

_**jingle**_

_**jangle**_

_**thrust**_

_**click!**_

_'What the--?' _Sakura looked around for the source of commotion but she couldn't see what it was for her sight clicked off at that moment.

And everything was black again.

"YO! Anyone home?!" Kankuro yelled walking towards where Sakura laid. "Oi! What the hell are you doing lying on th—"Kankuro stopped.

Deathly glares were meeting his eyes. Sakura was pissed as hell.

_'You…' _She started. _'MY VISION WAS WORKING BEFORE YOU CAME INSIDE!!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!! GET OUT! AND I MIGHT GET IT BACK!!' _She screamed in her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro demanded, staring at her body flailing about. "Fuck, you're like a little kid."

_'You…'_ Sakura thought. _'YOU SON OF A GUN!!!' _She threw wild punches everywhere, and only some of them actually hit him, others hit the wall. Pissed, she left him in a bloody mess in the corner only to walk smack into a door.

_'GOD DAMNIT!!' _She screamed in her head. Frustrated and upset, she kicked down the door and collapsed onto one of the beds in the bedrooms upstairs.

"…And why…" Temari looked around the room. "…Does it look like there was a bloody massacre?" She side-stepped a broken door and peered at the hole in the wall.

"…Evil…" Kankuro whispered. "…evil…is in this house…" He arranged pieces of wood together like a puzzle. Temari clasped her fan.

"Who? Where?" Temari demanded looking around the room for robbers. Kankuro looked up from his puppet's puzzle piece.

"Sakura." He spat.

Kankuro and Temari silently cleaned up the mess she left in the living room. Well as silent as they could make it. Kankuro sat against the wall while he controlled his puppets to clean up, and Temari argued with Kankuro that he technically wasn't doing any work. After all of the evidence of the destruction had been cleaned up, and they put a chair in front of the hole in the wall, Temari went into her room to find someone already in it.

"Sakura" She gently pushed Sakura. She was already awake but didn't feel like opening her eyes. Temari left her alone. Until…"Gaara went to see your sensei." Sakura opened her eyes so quickly it startled Temari.

_What?! _Sakura demanded into the darkness.

"Gaara went to see Hokage-sama." An emotionless voice said. And that was all it took for Sakura to jump off the bed and run towards the door.

"HE'S IN THE KITCHEN!" A voice called after her. After finding her way to the kitchen, Sakura paused, her hair tickling her nose as she breathed in and out.

"Yes?" A calm voice rang out in the room.

Sakura walked towards it, and waited.

…And waited.

"I met the Hokage." He stated simply.

Sakura waited for him to continue.

"I told her your _situation_…" His tone was casual as if he was stating time. "…and tried reasoning with her."

Thoughts overflowed in Sakura's mind. _'Reaso…ning…?' _ What was there to reason with?! There wasn't an issue!

He continued on. "A medical ninja will come by tomorrow to exam you. And you are to stay here until you make a full recovery."

Sakura blanked out. She turned her ear towards him as if she didn't hear properly. Her teacher…left her…?

"You're teacher left you." He confirmed as if he could read her thoughts. "I can't read your thoughts, but you're face portrays your emotions." Sakura stormed out of the kitchen as fast as she could. It didn't matter to her if she was blind, and defenseless; she was going to escape.

"And don't even think about escaping." She barely heard him from downstairs. She walked into a room and slammed the door as if accepting the challenge.

1-877-292-4968 ext –most even number-262

claim number –birthday month- 0 –fav. # plus 3-

**A/N – Many thanks to readers, and myself –I know that sounds self-centered but I'm serious- who pushed and pushed to get this chapter out, and to my wonderful friend who is also my personal chef. S2. **

**P.S – Someone broke into my house and stole a car so that explains the phone number and claim number. I just coded it a bit so people won't harass the police.**


	7. Note Tote EDIT

**Sorry lot but this isn't an actual chapter.**

**It's just a note.**

**And I know this is 'against the rules', but I need your attention for a moment.**

**My friend died last week. **

**And I'm taking it pretty hard because it's the first time someone's died on me.**

**He was 15 years old, and he crashed into a tree on a dirt bike.**

**Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing a helmet so he died minutes after. **

**I know.**

**Stupid, but that's just who he is. **

**I miss him like crazy. **

**Literally, because I'm doubting I was ever good friends with him, and I'm making up scenes in my mind where he was annoyed with me and he hated me etc.**

**He was gonna name his dog Blue for me though…**

**I miss you Alex.**

**I'll say hi to you when I meet you, even though I'm a (half) mute. S2**

**Anywho,**

**It'll take me awhile to post up the next chapter because I'm quite busy since I skipped a lot of classes and I need to catch up. And I won't post a chapter until the review count is…65. Don't try to cheat this time. I can make it even worse. Sending in 3 part reviews, or reviews not part of the story...clever bastards...**

**And please make them decent.**

**Not like "write more thnx"**

**I mean REAL reviews. I know I'm sounding selfish, but fuck. **

**My friend just died, so I can do as I please. xD**

**Thank you for understanding, (or trying to understand) and as a reward, I'll re-upload my first chapter because it's pretty shitty. xD**

**Ok children, I'll leave you all with a preview of the next chapter. **

**Ta!**

**-Kim**

Sakura stood there; glaring at Gaara with pure fury in her eyes. He glared back at her, his eyes unreadable, and slightly emotionless. Why did he stand before her, with eyes like that? His face was emotionless. She wanted to see his emotions. She wanted to see anything reflect across his face. She wanted to see him in pain; she wanted to see his face contort in pure agony. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed the glass cup on the table and hurled it at Gaara. It went fast at him, but Gaara stood there, waiting for his sand to protect him.

It didn't.

The shattered glass fell on the ground. Did they fall? She couldn't hear them fall. She didn't even hear the glass smash against Gaara's face. Did he scream in pain? Sakura stood rooted in place.

Blood dripped behind the hand that covered his face.


	8. Having A Drinking Party?

**A/N - Visit my profile; important ninfo there.**

**He says/She says - "So, why don't you make like a tree and get the hell out of here?" - _Biff Tannen _**from_ **Back to the Future.**_

**Disclaimer - If there are any complaints, please e-mail me and I shall withdraw my story. **

_Chapter 7 - My own world appears, lending me courage at dawn._

_'Ok, so you take a left after…2, 3 meters…? Then another left…after…10 and a half meters…W-what the hell?! It curves?! Not once, but THREE TIMES?! How the hell am I going to walk through that??' _Sakura was currently standing in her room, memorizing the streets of Suna. The sun was poking out in the east, giving her light to see what the quickest route out of Sunagakure was. _'The first curve has a building with a soft exterior, and…' _Sakura's vision cut off at that moment; leaving her staring into darkness.

She didn't know why it would cut off like that. It was a bigger mystery why every morning after she woke up, her vision would function normally. The pills Gaara passed to her from Tsunade made the time noticeably longer. Her 'waking time' was not measured in seconds anymore, but in hours.

It already had been a week since she had started to take the medication, but the medicine didn't seem to do anything else but prolong her vision before it elapsed back into darkness; her vocal chords were still extremely damaged, and only seemed to worsen over time. If she didn't do anything, she could eventually become a mute for the rest of her life. If her chakra system was working, she could easily heal her throat, but her system was acting rather oddly; it would send out chakra when she did not mean too.

Just last evening at dinner, her fingers shot out bursts of chakra, which sent her chopsticks, or whatever was on the chopsticks in the opposite direction. Temari had a spasm when she looked up and saw a piece of salty eel flying at her.

She also made sure to throw a fit almost every time she could. Last night was no exception. She would throw a fit over the most stupid things. Like if something reminded her of home, she would sit there quietly not speaking, moving, and barely breathing for hours on end. She realized that Gaara tended to be the source of her 'fits', and she'd stomp to her room, slamming any door she found on the way, explaining that she wanted to get away from him as much as possible. Sakura also found out that the more tantrums she threw, the more time they would leave her alone in whatever room she was occupying.

Now, these fits were not true. Meaning, Sakura was not angry. She was merely testing her boundaries, stretching, expanding, and teasing them a bit, to see how far she could really get. Last night, everyone left her alone for a cool sixty-six minutes. She figured that if she had a fit near nighttime, everyone would leave her alone for the rest of the night.

Sakura walked out of Gaara's room. She had been occupying Gaara's room because he suffered from insomnia and the house did not contain anymore free rooms. At first, she was uneasy; afraid that he might come in on her while she was changing clothes or something embarrassing of that sort, but then she felt silly knowing that the _Kazekage_ used his time to support _a village_, and not to sneak up on frail little girls during their private times.

Holding on the railings, Sakura skipped down the stairs, growing confident in her steps. She strolled to the kitchen, her fingers gliding over the walls of sand, making sand trickle down to the floor. She wondered aimlessly, occasionally bumping into the wall, or occasional items that

After several moments, Sakura managed to find her medication, and popped two pills on her mouth, swallowing it dry. The pills slid down her throat painfully slow, burning as they went. She waved her hands around, trying to find water. She reached through the cupboards until she found a bottle. She tapped on it with her fingernail. It made a soft note in the air, signaling that it was out of glass. She shook it a little, hearing liquid swirl around.

From the time she started the medication, Sakura had been memorizing the entire house. She knows that if she were to take twenty small steps from her room – or Gaara's room – and two steps to the right, she would end up at the bathroom. She knows that Temari's door to her bedroom was a sliding door, and that Kankuro had a glass door that strangely enough, was covered in black layers of cloth. Moreover, Gaara's room had no door at all.

However, she doesn't know that the main floor has two places to eat; a western kitchen set and an eastern kitchen set. She doesn't know that the room where she punched a hole in the wall was the guest room, nor does she know that there's a whole level underneath the house reserved for training, and nor does she know that Kankuro's wall that's supposed to separate his room and Gaara's room, actually does not touch Gaara's room at all.

Of course, Sakura finds these things out later in her 'confinement', but as she unscrewed the mysterious glass bottle, a whiff of alcohol stung her nose.

_'Alcohol?' _Sakura was surprised and amused at the same time. She took a few swings before placing it back where she found it. The alcohol burned as it went down, leaving an unexpected vanilla aftertaste. Sakura grabbed it and took a few too many swigs of the delicious alcohol, leaving the remaining alcohol missing it's beloved other half. Sakura chuckled to herself a bit. She heard footsteps running down the stairs, and hurriedly stashed the alcohol away.

"Mornin' Sakura." Apparently Temari didn't see little Sakura drinking as she was already gathering ingredients for breakfast. "I'm afraid that the rabbits have started to try and dig into our greenhouse, so we'll be eating a lot of vegetables from now on. Nato sound good to you?" And without waiting for a reply, she disappeared, Sakura hearing a door slam somewhere in the house.

Sakura stood there for a moment, feeling slightly sick for a moment; her head starting to throb in pain. A burst of chakra had clung around her feet, making her cling to the ground.

"Yo!" Temari called from somewhere. "You're a medic ninja right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly, wondering how Temari had come to know her name.

"There's a shit load of medical herbs in our greenhouse. If you ever get your vision back, and if you ever need anything, just grab some." And with that, Temari started washing, whatever she picked from the greenhouse.

Sakura's eyes started to burn. She closed them tightly, and reopened them, but it didn't do much. She used her fingers to brush out whatever that was in her eye, but only made the burning sensations intensify.

_'Fuck! What the hell is up with my eyes?!' _Sakura exclaimed in her head. _'Could it be the meds?!' _Sakura wondered while rubbing her eyes with the back of arm. They had never done this before.

"What's wrong?" Temari had apparently noticed that Sakura was freaking out. "Yo! Stop that!" Temari restrained Sakura's arms. "You're rubbing your eyes raw!" Sakura didn't care though, she wanted to claw her eyes out; the burning was intensifying with each passing moment. She started to try to wriggle out of Temari's grasp, rubbing her eyes in her shoulder.

"Stop moving around damnit!!" Temari yelled hysterically. "Your eyes are bleeding!!" Sakura then felt Temari let go of her arms, and two stronger hands between her face.

"Open your eyes." Gaara growled. Sakura froze. It had been a couple of nights the last time Sakura heard Gaara's voice. And the last night he had spoken to her, she was throwing a fairly large fit at him. But the voice now was remarkably beautiful to the ears. It was like music, dancing on her earlobes.

'_Losing one of your senses does dramatically increase all of your remaining senses.' _She thought quietly and vaguely.

"Are you deaf as well?" She heard the music growl louder, and stopped concentrating on his voice. She then realized that her scratched up eyes had been tightly closed shut, preventing oxygen from hurting her eyes.

His hands clenched around her face in impatience. Her eyes slowly opened, oxygen hitting her eyes, causing her eyes to water, and scream in protest, but her eyes were wide open in surprise.

Vibrant green eyes stared back at her.

'_Green…eyes…? Pretty…' _Sakura could barely think.

Her vision was back.

Teardrops slid down her face, whether from the euphoria of being able to see again, or the blistering pain in her eyes, she didn't know. She would no longer need to stay here. She could leave. She wouldn't have to depend on anyone. She could have her life back. The tears kept on falling; making her mouth slightly ajar, causing her to hic.

"What is that?" A voice pulled her back to the position she was. Her vision refocused, and she gasped, jerking away from Gaara's face, which was too close, though his hands held her head in place. Sakura saw Temari in the corner of her eye, watching in shock.

"…Gaara…?" Temari's voice trembled. Sakura was confused. Temari was never scared. His eyes never left hers. He leaned in, his lips getting too close. Her heart's tempo accelerated; the sound was deafening.

"Have you been drinking." The sentence formed was a question, but his voice was monotone, making it hard to determine whether it was a question or not. Sakura's body went as hot as her eyes, scared that he would find out, though she did not do anything wrong. She looked into his passive face that betrayed no emotion.

She shook her head as best as she could. He released her face, letting the blood rush back to her head, causing her to crumble. Temari ran to her aid, helping her up. Sakura looked up seeing Gaara holding a very pretty glass bottle. It was pale blue, with a bit of wrapping around the bottom.

Even though the bottle was very pretty, and looked like a gift, Sakura was not looking at the pretty trimming or the gorgeous hue of blue that the glass was, she was looking at the contents of the bottle. The majority of the bottle was empty.

'_Shit.'_

Gaara stared at the bottle for a moment, considering about something. He stirred it a little, watching the clear alcohol swirl around then settle. Turning the bottle around, he looked at the wrapping for a bit, his face portraying absolutely no emotion. He unscrewed the top, sniffing it a bit, then unexpectedly, took a long swallow, drowning almost all of the alcohol left.

'…_Are we having a drinking party…?' _Sakura thought amazed. _'Gaara drunk would be very interesting…He would totall-'_

Gaara heaved the bottle over his head and thrust it to the ground with incredible force.

**SMASH**

Temari gasped. Gaara ran over to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders roughly, chakra shot out of her fingers painfully, but no one noticed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" He howled. Sakura stared at him in surprise and fear. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" His voice getting louder. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE; YOU'RE A MEDIC NINJA!" Sakura tried to discern the words he was spewing. "YOU NEVER TAKE MEDICATION AND ALCOHOL!!" He screamed at her.

It all hit Sakura. Her eyes were burning because the alcohol was reacting with the medicine. Sure it was dangerous, but she was fine now wasn't she? In fact, she was better than fine because her vision was back.

His fingers was clenching painfully into her shoulders. She shook him off. And tried to calm him down. She rubbed his back comfortingly. Gaara smacked her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He snarled. Sakura cringed back, the words stinging. "…Useless…you're useless…"

She stared at him. _'…Use…less…?' _She backed away. Sakura could not be near him now, or else she would break. She hated that word, more than anything.

Her back facing him, she prepared to run away, but his hand held hers. She looked at their intertwined hands confused.

"If you think," Gaara rose up, towering over her, "That you can leave me," He walked closer to her, "You're wrong." His eyes held no emotion anymore, as if his entire temper tantrum didn't even happen. "From now on, I'll be monitoring your every move."

Sakura's mouth opened in aghast. _'I'm not some stupid child!' _She shouted in her mind, jerking her hand out of his. _'I'm not useless either!!' _

"I know what your thinking, and you are." He stated simply. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You will go to my room now." Sakura's face twitched in anger, but did as she was told because she wanted to escape from this freak.

She dashed upstairs, barely noticing how lovely the dark floor was. (They had recently ripped off all the carpets and added dark smooth flat rocks to the ground) She ran into the room, furious. She stared out the window, seeing the sunrise. Calming down almost entirely, she moved closer to the hole in the wall, chakra tingling down her spine.

_'When was the last time I saw you?'_ She questioned sadly. Looking down at the city of Sunagakure, she watched as stores opened, and people were placing out produce that was to be sold today. Everything was made out of sand, the roads, the buildings, the houses, everything. She scanned the city, finding the route she was going to take to leave this city. She stood there, retracing the roads she was going to take until she couldn't see any farther. Why didn't she just leave then? She could fit her small frame through the hole in the wall, and she had her vision back. Even if she didn't have her chakra system under control, she could still make it to Konoha in under 5 days. And she would be sure to find a water source somewhere along the way.

_'Not yet…'_ She concluded. _'I can't leave yet.' _

**A/N –This has been the most I've ever written. I think. xD.**

**Well as you guys have noticed that my little 'preview' in my last chapter is not in this one, well I'll save that bit for the next chapter. Sorry, but I don't want too much to happen in this chapter, and you guys have actually met my 65 review count, so this is for you guys out there!! **

**VISIT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RELEASE AND HOW YOU CAN PARTICIPATE!**

**-Kim**


	9. A Dog On A Pole Festival?

**A/N - Broken into 2 chapters. I have no clue where the preview i mentioned before will be. (probably next, next chapter) Took longer to write because internet is down. I'm adding music to my writing. There will be links for music that I listend to when writing this or would go well when reading this. **

**As your reading, you'll see (-#-), and that's the song i'll suggest at that point. **

**He says/She says - "I like my women like I like my coffee...in a plastic cup...with a spoon in them!" - _Eddie Izzard_ from _Dressed to Kill_ **

**Disclaimer - I only have the plot line. Take that from me and you'll wake up with a fork in your jugular. **

http://nexusz.haxor.hu/zene/Tokyo20Jihen20-20Adult/Tokyo20Jihen20-200120-20Himitsu.mp3 (**-1-)**

http://nexusz.haxor.hu/zene/Tokyo20Jihen20-20Killer20Tune20(MPEG2).mpg **(-2-)**

_Chapter 8 - You are my sweetest downfall - I loved you first_

_"If you think," Gaara rose up, towering over her, "That you can leave me," He walked closer to her, "You're wrong." His eyes held no emotion anymore, as if his entire temper tantrum didn't even happen. "From now on, I'll be monitoring your every move."_

_Sakura's mouth opened in aghast. 'I'm not some stupid child!' She shouted in her mind, jerking her hand out of his. 'I'm not useless either!!' _

_"I know what your thinking, and you are." He stated simply. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You will go to my room now." Sakura's face twitched in anger, but did as she was told because she wanted to escape from this freak._

_She dashed upstairs, barely noticing how lovely the dark floor was. (They had recently ripped off all the carpets and added dark smooth flat rocks to the ground) She ran into the room, furious. She stared out the window, seeing the sunrise. Calming down almost entirely, she moved closer to the hole in the wall, chakra tingling down her spine._

_'When was the last time I saw you?' She questioned sadly. Looking down at the city of Sunagakure, she watched as stores opened, and people were placing out produce that was to be sold today. Everything was made out of sand, the roads, the buildings, the houses, everything. She scanned the city, finding the route she was going to take to leave this city. She stood there, retracing the roads she was going to take until she couldn't see any farther. Why didn't she just leave then? She could fit her small frame through the hole in the wall, and she had her vision back. Even if she didn't have her chakra system under control, she could still make it to Konoha in under 5 days. And she would be sure to find a water source somewhere along the way._

_'Not yet…' She concluded. 'I can't leave yet.' _

* * *

Sakura stood infront of the circular hole in the wall, tracing her fingers over the walls absentmindly. She just stood there, not knowing what to do with herself right now. 

"Sakura." A quiet voice floated into the room. Sakura turned her head to the entrance of the room, where Temari now stood. "I need to talk to you." Her voice was formal, but not unpleasant. Sakura left her hand out gestering towards the bed on the opposite end of the room. Somewhere downstairs, they could hear glass shattering, Sakura's hand trembled a little. The two women sat side by side on the edge of the bed. Sakura waited patiently for Temari to start.

"You miss your home don't you." Temari stated, her usual haughty voice was gone. Sakura nodded slowly waiting for Temari to go on. "He knows you miss home. But he doesn't know what to do about it." Her blonde hair was slightly down as she stared at the floor, her voice quiet but there was strength and understanding behind her words. An understanding that she had found out long ago. "He wants to keep you here for your own good Sakura." The blonde pigtailed woman gave a smile that was too perfect, like she had practiced it.

_'Bullshit.' _Sakura thought venomously. _'I'm here because of something else.' _

Of course, Sakura couldn't say that aloud so she merely nodded her head and gave Temari the best convinced smile she could muster. Temari smiled back weakly, her green eyes standing out with some unconcious pride. She turned away and the two sat on the bed for a while until Temari said, "You may not believe me, but you are more important to him than you can imagine." Sakura tried to read her face, but Temari stood up too fast, and left with a little sad smile on her lips before going downstairs. Sakura sat there watching where Temari was sitting on the bed, her mind blank.

_**(-1-)**'And NOW,' _Sakura concluded snapping out of her little daze, _'I can leave.' _A true smile danced on her mouth as she looked around. She was debating on what supplies she would need. Food and water were a must, but she probably couldn't go downstairs into the kitchen without getting caught. She looked in the closet for a sweater, knowing Suna's nights were a bit on the frosty side. Grabbing two robes; a thick red and a thin white, she poked her head out of the window.

There was quite a distance inbetween the ground and the window. Sakura looked around the sides of the house for any ridges or anything that might help her down but no such luck. She ran out of Gaara room quietly and tried to peek through Kankuro's glass door where a little tear was between the black cloths. Seeing that the room was vacant, Sakura quietly opened the door, and slipped in. She looked around confused as it was her first time in his room. The floor was mahogany wood, and was so smooth it was rather slippery. The walls were quite interesting as they had paintings on them, though, Sakura had no clue what they were supposed to represent.

Loud voices made their way upstairs making Sakura freeze in Kankuro's room. She stood as still as possible until she figured that the argument downstairs wasn't going to end soon. She let her eyes take in all the details of the room.

_'Let's see what we can find here...'_

* * *

Several minutes later, Sakura was squeezing her frail body through the window in Gaara's room. Finally getting her body to sit on the edge of the window, ducked her head back in, and grabbed her supplies; a breakable canteen full to the brim with water, several kunai and a sturdy tessen from Temari's room, and some matches she found in Kankuro's room. Sakura had also changed out of the very loose clothing she had been borrowing from Gaara's room and managed to find something that romotely fit her in Temari's room; a yukata. It was deep blue with magenta phalaenopsis flowers scattered everywhere. The obi was simple; a very pale pink. The chest area was quite large and she felt slightly embarressed that her chest was not as big as Temari's, but she merely tied the obi tighter. It was a bit too long for her, but at least it would keep her arms and feet warm. Sakura didn't like travelling to Konoha in a _yukata, _but it was better than something belonging to _Gaara_. 

Sakura stood staring at the yukata. She remembered a moment in the past when she was smaller, much smaller. Infact, before she had come to live in Konoha, and her older sister had been allowed to go to the summer festival that was happening in town...

She shook her head to get rid of memories resurfacing. She hadn't thought about her sister in several weeks; that must've been the magic of Suna. Sakura paced around the room looking for something to keep her mind busy, but she didn't look fast enough, and the memories overcame her as she was cleaning Gaara's room...

* * *

Sakura had been sitting on her bed going hungry, rather envious that her older sister had been allowed to go to the festival while she had rarely been allowed outside. Sakura sat on her bed, getting angrier and angrier by the passing moment. Her sister was given so much freedom. 

Her fingers clenched into fists, her chin rested on her brought up knees, her room smelling of human inhabitant, and her room cooler than the evening air because the windows were nailed shut.

_Tap. _

Sakura raised her head towards the door.

_Click._

The door unlocked, opened slowly and soundlessly. Sakura sat on the bed wide-eyed with quiet terror.

"...Sakura...?" A hushed voice came from behind the door.

Her mother's figure came into the room.

* * *

Folding everything but the kunais into the robes she grabbed from Kankuro's closet, Sakura lifted the luggage out the window and swung it over her shoulder using the arms of the robe as straps. Struggling with the straps, chakra abruptly shot out of Sakura's toes, causing her to lose her balance for a second then regain it with a lurch in her stomache. The fall was not deadly, but it would cause her to break several rib bones and a leg or two. 

_'Damn...' _Sakura thought as she looked down. _'I won't be able to get down with all this extra weight on me safely...' _Instead of leaving all of it behind, Sakura unswung it off her shoulder, careful not to fall off the windowsill, and grabbed all the kunai she had.

Sakura held the straps of the robe against the outside wall, thrusting a kunai into the sand making the package hang. She made sure the kunai would not fall, and was not too deep. Tying another kunai to her bare right foot, holding one in both hands, and the last in her mouth; her teeth gripping onto the handle, Sakura slowly climbed out of the window, with the front of her body against the house. She used the kunai in her left hand to gently dig into the house while holding onto the window and her other kunai with her right hand.

_'Here we go...'_ She thought while taking a deep breath of fresh air. Letting go of the window, Sakura fell from the building with her left kunai and her foot kunai slowing down gravity. It was all exhilerating and quite frightening, but Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes and let herself slip into the wind. Her eyes snapped open when the kunai went too far into the house and abruptly stopped, causing her to lose her footing and her arm to strain painfully from supporting her own weight. When her heart had slowed to a slower pace, Sakura loosened her teeth around the handle of the kunai that were causing her gums to scream in protest. She then thrust the other kunai from her right hand into the hard sand about half a meter apart from her other kunai.

Pulling her body upwards with some difficulty, she managed to stand with both feet on the two kunais. Grabbing the kunai from her mouth, she brought it up at eye level, aimed, and threw it at her kunai that was holding her hanging package above her. It hit with incredible accuracy, but only managed to nudge it a little, causing the package to stir, but not fall. Confused, Sakura grabbed the kunai from her sandle, and threw it even harder at the protruding kunai. It hit dead on, and caused it to fling off to the side, letting the package fall into Sakura's arms safely with a soft thump. Slowly opening the package, Sakura made sure her only canteen was safe and not broken.

Grinning to herself, Sakura re-tyed it and slung it over her shoulders. Looking behind her at the ground, she measured there was at least a meter in difference. Slowly crouching down and letting her hands grab the two kunai at her feet, Sakura positioned herself so that her feet were parellel to the wall, making it look like she was walking up the wall. Gripping onto the kunais, Sakura pushed hard with her legs, releasing the two sharp weapons, and allowing her to do a graceful back-flip to the ground. The sand was unsteady was more unsteady then she was used to causing her to lose her balance and trip on her yukata and fall backwards.

Making sure she was fine, Sakura grinned to herself before dusting the sand off her yukata, and flew out of the open cage.

* * *

It had already been two days and one night after Sakura had made her amazing escape from Sunagakure. She had managed to create a small fire the night before, but had heard several bandits trying to sneak up on her and in her frantic attempt to escape, she had accidently left her thick robe and her matches behind. 

After, Sakura had spent the day walking through a small sand town she happened to come across, enjoying the weather, and what the town had few to share to her. The villagers didn't seem to mind much about a mute, infact, a kind young man thought a stranger's smile was worth enough food for a meal. The town didn't have many luxuries, but they all seemed to be very grateful and generous for the food and shelter they had recently recieved from the feudal lord.

Leaving the town with a full stomache, Sakura walked through the desert with the feel of cool sand seeping inbetween her toes. The sun had just set and the chilly air came with the dark sky. She put the thin robe over her shoulders, keeping her fingers clenched in her extra long sleeves. The half cresent moon on her left illuminated the sand into a deep silver. It had been waning the previous night and only a small slice had managed to escape the darkness. Sakura took joyful steps into the sand, the kunai in her hair keeping her messy bun in place, but then she noticed something.

She could see lights dancing in the distance, and quite a lot of people doing quite the same. Her feet had stopped moving to stare at the sand town. Her mind entranced, her eyes diluted, her heart pouding in feverish excitement, her legs going at a near dash towards the summer festival.

* * *

**(-2-)**_'Akit..a...Kanto...' _Sakura tilted her head as the read the last kanji. _'Matsuri?'_ The colourful banner flapped against the wind as noisy villagers passed by the various shops, store owners yelling price drops and sales. One takoyaki shopowner had a deal explaining that if you found his other siblings - all owning different shops - you would win a grand prize. Standing infront of the village in confusion, Sakura wondered what kind of village this was. 

_'A dog on a pole festival?' _Sakura guessed, frustrated because she knew she had read the kanji wrong, but could not extract any other meaning from it. A sigh escaped her mouth. _'Solitary confinement does not do well on one's brain.' _She shook her head in shame. But it wasn't complete solitary confinement. No, she could still walk around the house as she pleased in Gaara's house, even if she couldn't go outside, she could still leave her room. And she still had human interaction between those weeks of tantrums. Sakura looked up at the darkened sky. _'They should've noticed by now that i'm gone...' _Sakura had played the over-emotional girl that just needed a time out when she was upset and was able to push that time to the limit over the past two weeks.

"Excuse me miss,"

Sakura turned around to see a handsome male standing behind her. She looked him over again, almost mistaking him for someone she knew while he stood there waiting for her in confusion. After confirming that he was no one she knew, Sakura quickly stepped out of the way for him and tilted her head down in apology.

The man chuckled and quickly explained, "No no, I was going to ask if you needed any help." Sakura lifted her head to see the man grinning warmly at her. "You seemed to be looking quite lost here." His tone carried light amusement. Without thinking, she pointed to the banner and shot a line of chakra at it, causing the banner to shake awkwardly.

His eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "I think it'll be a bit hard trying to steal that in front of everyone…" He assumed, unaware of her chakra mishap.

Sakura shook her head embarrassed.

"Oh!" His eyebrows inclining. "Are you having trouble reading it?" A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she nodded.

The helpful man grinned and flicked his wood coloured hair out of his eyes. "It says, "Akito Kanto Matsuri." His brown hair seemed to make his almost black eyes softer. "Every summer, we hold a festival to expel the sandman, and to wish for a good harvest..." Sakura's mind froze at the word 'sandman'. The man continued on about something with bamboo sticks, but Sakura couldn't absorb anything he said because the fear was consuming her.

_'…Gaara.' _She thought quietly, afraid that if she thought it any louder he would appear. She was afraid that he'd take her back. Sakura backed away from the man who had apparently stopped talking and was waiting for an answer from her. The man asked what was wrong, but Sakura kept on backing away from the man and the entrance to the village, wishing to blend into the crowd. She wobbled a bit and noticed that her breathing was out of control.

She didn't hate Gaara, and nor did she hate Suna. In fact, she liked Suna; it kept her mind away from her past better than Konoha.

An unexpected hand grabbed her wrist and Sakura snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong?" He was still there. That man who helped her. Sakura stared at him for a moment, noticing that his features were a lot like a stranger she had met before. She smiled shook her head quickly, making her pink bangs fall in front of her eyes.

_"Thinking about man in another man's presence isn't very good." _She concluded.

**_"Pfft. Walking about when you're a mute and vulnerable isn't very good either, Sakura." _**Her second voice added.

Suddenly, the man leaned in and gently brushed her curtain of hair away from her eyes. Noticing that he was close to her, a slight blush popped onto Sakura's cheeks. The young fellow chuckled and let his hand stroke her warm cheek. Sakura looked down at her feet in embarrassment, unable to look at the man in the eye and unable to hide her tiny smile. The cool night wind blew Sakura's side bangs as the man tilted his head on the side low enough to make their eyes meet. Sakura lifted her eyes enough to see into his.

He leaned in even closer making her close her eyes, and he brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to initiate the kiss. Sakura's breath became shorter in anticipation, and she started to get a numbing sensation in her fingers.

If she didn't hate Suna nor Gaara, then why was she so afraid of going back? Was it really Gaara?

The man stroked her cheek again, and kissed her gently, his lips soft and tender.

Was it because Gaara carried a scent of blood? Or was it because she was imprisoned with him?

Warm body heat wrapped around her as the man held her close to his manly figure. Despite the passionate kiss these two strangers shared, Sakura couldn't stop the rush of thoughts that stomped out every other thought and feeling she would usually go through in this situation.

If Gaara didn't _enforce _that she had to stay with him at all times, would she still dislike him so? If she let her go outside and attend festivals, then would Sakura be happy?

Sakura's tongue froze in the man's mouth, and her whole body went frigid.

_"…Wait a minute." _She thought slowly as the man stopped the kiss, and led her through the crowd to somewhere more private, yanking her arm there. _"…What did that just say?" _

**Replay **

**If _she_ let her go outside and attend festivals, then would Sakura be happy?**

_"She?" _Sakura was shocked. She was replacing Gaara with her _mother. _Then it all made sense _why _she was so unhappy. Sakura stumbled through the crowd with her guide, and through her thoughts without a guide.

* * *

**A/N – ****_From this point on, it gets kind of out of the plot of Naruto. I'll tie it back and forth from the plot as much as possible, but I can't tell much without giving it away. x3_**

**-Kim **

**P.S – love is always needed. S2**


End file.
